Désirée Pascal
Désirée Pascal is the founder, former CEO and current secondary creative director of the Parisian wizard-catering fashion house Pascal. The house is known for its fresh yet classy look, not dissimilar from the muggles' Chanel brand, but with a wizarding twist that is an integral of the clothes' creation. The Pascals Désirée was the second child of five born to Marie-Anne Pascal née Vassal, and Renard Pascal. Marie-Anne and Renard pushed their children to success from a very early age, insisting that there was nothing in life as important as succeeding and and meeting all personal goals. All five siblings were pushed to their limits as they grew up, and all developed interesting attitudes towards life as a result. The stem of this parental choice came from Renard's own childhood. Renard was the illegitimate son of Alain Pascal and Dominique de Gaulle, who was engaged at the time to Ralph Bonaccord, a prominent member of early 2000's Parisian society. Dominique went on to marry Bonaccord despite the scandal, and brokenhearted Alain raised his son Renard alone. The only wish Alain ever had of his son was for him to be great. Marie-Anne's story was far less tragic, and terribly straightforward. She and her sister Astrid were born in Dusseldorf, Germany to French parents who had emigrated. Astrid's boyfriend-then-husband Johann von Brandt was an extremely wealthy German wizard with connections all across Europe, and Marie-Anne was determined to still have more successful children. Désirée's older sister was born a couple years before her; Coralie Marion Pascal. She was initially their mother's favourite daughter until she began to look so much like her aunt Astrid that family gatherings became something of a joke. Cora was sorted into Ombrelune house at Beauxbatons and went on to become a very distinguished member of the Ministry of Magical Affairs of France's Department of Law Enforcement. To be clear, Cora rarely lifted a finger, much less her wand, in the service of others but her administrative skills and slippery tongue propelled her meteoric rise in ranks. She married half English astronomer Emmett Addison, and has two children; Léa and Xavier. Benjamin Alain Pascal, Des' oldest younger brother, was born just over a year after her. They grew up almost as twins, and both found their fashion interests together. In time when Des had to step away from principal creative designer of the Pascal brand, Benjamin took over the spot with the knowledge that they would collaborate and share all their ideas. Benjamin met his future husband Natale Di Marco while at university, also a fashion student but a year below him. Their relationship didn't properly take off until Benjamin graduated and loosened around Natale, and they eventually married in 2089. Their children, Luc and Dominique, were adopted a couple of years later. Des' parents took a bit of a break from baby-making, and her younger sister Maxine Pascal was born at the end of 2063. Maxine brought much needed brightness into the Pascal household, always putting on shows and dramatic retellings of her life. It came as a surprise to exactly no one who knew her that she decided to pursue a career as a theatre actress. She attended a muggle drama school after Beauxbatons, and moved to London to complete a WADA certificate after she graduated. Her first role - a small, three scene piece in an off beat theatre in London - came a few months before she completed her WADA education. After some early pains, she found her footing within the West End community in London and has been a successful stage actress ever since. She married Darcy Pascal (né Brown) in 2090, an English wizard working for the British's Department of Accidents and Catastrophes. Maxine found out early on in her life that she was unable to have children, and her and Darcy adopted biological siblings Nova and Alexandre Pascal a year after their wedding, using their connections to speed up the process. They adopted their third child, Willow Pascal, in 2096. The youngest Pascal sibling, Emile Pascal, was born about a year and a half after Maxine. A born clown, Emile amused everyone with his jokes and sarcastic humour. He was Maxine's second hand man in all her home productions, Coralie's favourite doll, and always looked up to Des and Benjamin. Emile's life has had its ups and downs, and a year before he graduated Beauxbatons he lost his love of life, his love for making people laugh, and gained an interest for why people were the way they were. With heartache, guilt and a sense of desperation, Emile enrolled in the wiz psychology course in London WU and has been a permanent resident of the UK ever since. He opened a cafe in London in 2093 and his own clinic in Paris in 2095. The clinic was originally a joint operation between some of his former friends during his studies, but they all dropped out for various reasons (he is of the opinion that they just don't like him), so the clinic became a sole operation, opening only twice a week for a limited amount of clients. Emile is widely considered the least successful of his siblings, but also the one they all worry about the most. wipCategory:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Class of 2068 Category:Wizarding Fashion Category:Papillonlisse Category:Pureblood